If I Saw You In Heaven
by PrOnGs Da GrEaT
Summary: Chandler has to choose=will he go with destiny, or will he go against it?...A sequel to *I Thought you were my friend* *epilogue up now!!* please READ and REVIEW! (C&M)
1. Daddy's Gonna See You Soon

Wow...I cant believe I'm actually writing this...and so soon! I never expected to write a Supernatural fic...but then a good idea came to me...anyway...this is sort of a sequel to my other fic called "I thought You Were My Friend" so if you haven't read it...then maybe you should before reading this...(www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=963556) All right...well...here it is...and I hope you enjoy it...review if you want me to continue!!! Oh and by the way...I never mentioned this before...BUT...lets say that like 20 years after it happened...they would be in like their late 40's or something...they were like in their late twenties or just hitting 30 when all that stuff happened...  
  
* If I See You In Heaven *  
  
[recap of what has been happening: Chandler was accused of murder, and was put in jail. 7 years later, he is granted another trial and is charged guilty, because he knew he was innocent, but he wouldn't tell who the real murderer was because he had been warned that he would be paid back. But right when he was charged as guilty, he saw his family[Monica, Steph and Melanie] in front of him and noticed that they meant more to him...so he yells out who really did it. The guy gets arrested after another trial, and Chandler is free to go. After a while, Chandler starts getting threatening calls from the man until one day the guy hires a hit man who kills Monica and their youngest daughter Steph, while Chandler and their oldest daughter Melanie aren't home. Evil guy is now in prison for life. Anyway...Chandler then tells MAN that he will never be able to forgive him but maybe just ONE DAY he will be. And then 10 years later, Chandler came back to NYC for Melanie's wedding, and he and Ross went to prison to see MAN. Chandler was going to tell him that he had finally forgiven him and held no grudges-but they weren't allowed to see him and got a letter from him instead. While they read the letter, they figured out that MAN had killed himself...(that was only a quick recap...if you haven't read it...lots of other stuff happened too...and I didn't tell ya here who did it-it's for you to figure out if you haven't read it-I swear, you'll be surprised!!{kinda})]  
  
[now it's like 20 years later...and Chandler is still living in Seattle. We fade into this apartment and see Chandler[older now of course, but not that old] sitting on a couch. He's holding a phone up to hyis ear, and we can still hear it's ringing.]  
  
Childs voice: Hello?!!  
  
Chandler: Hello? Who is this?  
  
Childs voice: Monica! Who are YOU?  
  
Chandler: Oh hey Mon...it's grandpa...[heehee...can you ever imagine Chandler as one!?]  
  
Monica: GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Woman's voice [in the background]: honey...let me speak to him...  
  
Monica: But Mommy!  
  
Chandler: Mon honey...let me please speak to you mom for a second...  
  
Monica: Oh all right!  
  
(she hands the phone to Melanie)  
  
Melanie's voice: Dad?  
  
Chandler: Hey Mel! How are you doing?  
  
Melanie: I'm fine...how are you?  
  
Chandler: Oh...not THAT well...  
  
Melanie: What's wrong?  
  
Chandler: Just a FEW health problems...  
  
Melanie: Oh...okay. So...  
  
Chandler: Oh right...I'm calling to tell you that I'm coming to New York for a while...decided to take an early vacation...  
  
Melanie: Oh my God!! Really?!  
  
Chandler: Yep. Sooo...got space for your old man?  
  
Melanie: Well of course! We'll just have to get rid of all the little monsters running around this house...  
  
Chandler: (laughs) How are the kids?  
  
Melanie: Well...Joey has a slight fever today...and well, you talked to Monica...and well, Steph is just Steph.  
  
Chandler: Okay...anyway...I'm coming in like two days...  
  
Melanie: Oh all right...  
  
~fades out with Chandler telling melanie his flight number and stuff.~  
  
~2 days later-we see a cab pull up in front of a pretty huge house. And we see Chandler get out of it with a couple of bags. He pays the driver and starts walking up to the front door. He rings the bell and hears kids screaming around inside. Suddenly the door flies open and we see three ADORABLE little kids.~  
  
kids: grandpaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chandler: Hey!!!  
  
(Melanie then comes to the door)  
  
melanie: Dad!! (hugs him)  
  
Chandler: hey sweetie...  
  
Melanie: Come in!! (gets one of his bags and pulls him inside) Sooo...how was the flight?  
  
Chandler: Boring. Terrible. Everything bad...  
  
Melanie: (laughs) As usual...  
  
Chandler: Yeah!  
  
Melanie: Sooo...anyway...dad, why'd you decide to take an early vacation?  
  
Chandler: Accttuualllyy...I'm taking a vacation forever...  
  
Melanie: Oh My God!! You retired?! But WHY??  
  
Chandler: Well...a lot of reasons...  
  
Melanie: I'm listening...  
  
Chandler: Not right now please...(pause) I want to go down to the cemetery...  
  
Melanie: dad...why did you retire so early?  
  
(Chandler opens his mouth and we fade out...()  
  
~time lapse: a few hours later~  
  
(we see a beautiful cemetery--the one before-where they of course buried Monica and Steph. We see Chandler and Melanie get out of her car. Chandler walks quickly to find the grave, while Melanie walks slowly behind him. We see Chandler finally stop at a grave, and engraved on the tombstone we see Monica and Steph's name...but we cant really read the rest. Melanie stops a couple of feet away and just stands there, watching Chandler. We go to Chandler's face and see a sad smile on it. He kneels down in front of the tombstone and begins to talk silently)  
  
Chandler: Hey there Mon...hey there Steph. I know that you've been watching down on me every day...but you can never be that sure...so I decided to come here. I also know that you can tell what's going on around here...but I came to tell you anyway. Monica...I'll be seeing you soon...Steph- (pauses) Daddy's coming to see you very soon...  
  
Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!! I decided to leave it at that and see how many reviews I get!! If I get good ones that tell me to go on, I'll continue...but if nobody likes it...well...oh well....*sob* so please-if you've got something nice to say...then review!! Okay? I'll write the next part when i get 5 or more reviews! Bye 4 now!  
  
~rachel 


	2. Seeing Her Again

OKay...hey! I just wanted to warn you in advance-just in case you dont check the genre before you read...this is a supernatural fic along with romance...okay?? So dont be all shocked if some weird stuff happens...haha!! Just wanted to warn ya! Well...thanks for the reviews guys...I'll start now with the next chapter...hope you like it!! Oh yeah...just to explain...cause this chapter might get confusing...when I do this: ~~~, it doesn't mean that it fades out...it just means that it's the person speakings POV. If it DOES fade out, I will say so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the FRIENDS characters(duh) but I do own Melanie, Steph and Melanie's kids...  
  
Dedications: Well...I know this is stupid, BUT...some of my friends are insisting...sooo...this is to my three good friends Anet, Simi and Sabrina...you guys...when shall we send that letter?! HAHAHA...Matt will hate us!! And to all the people who read and review my stuff...thanks!  
  
* If I Saw You in Heaven *  
  
(we last left off where Chandler is at Monica and Steph's grave. I'm just going to say the last line he said just for you guys to get what I'm talking about...just in case...)  
  
Monica...I'll be seeing you soon...Steph-(pauses) Daddy's coming...  
  
(next part starts. We fade to Chandler sitting by the tombstone crying. We suddenly see Monica appear beside him[uuumm...when I say she does this, just know that he cant see her...!] She watches him with a sad look on her face, and puts her hand on his shoulder)  
  
~~~  
  
Chandler felt a cold chill run down his spine, and he turned around quickly. The only thing he saw behind him was Melanie standing back by the car in the distance. Nothing. But he had felt something...like a small touch on his shoulder...NO! It must only be a side affect...maybe it's just the light pain medications. He didn't want himself to believe it could be other. He had given up on believing in that stuff...cause he knew it could never happen.  
  
~~  
  
(fades out. Later on. It's now late at night, and we fade into this room. We see Chandler lying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. Monica suddenly appears, and sits down gently beside him on the bed. Chandler's eyes go wide and he looks around nervously.)  
  
Monica: (whispers-he cant hear it...) oh Chandler...I miss you so much...but I'll be seeing you soon...  
  
~~  
  
Monica knew she was being selfish by saying that. But she had to face it- Chandler would be seeing her soon. He had a brain tumor...he was dying, slowly, yes...but he still would eventually die. This time it was her turn to have a chill run up her spine. She didn't want to think about it- Chandler is happy down here...isn't he? He still has Melanie...and Ross, and Rachel...and the kids; but she knew what he thought about everyday...she KNOWS why he isn't that sad about leaving this world...she could read his mind...she could see into his soul-and she could feel the loneliness he felt everyday. Something was lacking in his life...  
  
~~  
  
(Monica looks down at Chandler as he drifts off into a troubled sleep. Chandler's words at the cemetery still echoed in her head...especially the ones he said to Steph. All though there was a bit of sadness in his voice, it wasn't hard to notice the happy part of it. He had only known Steph for a while...and he actually believed that soon he'd be seeing her again. )  
  
Monica: (whispers) Yes Steph...daddy's coming.  
  
~(fades out)~  
  
[the next day. We go to this apartment, and we see and older Ross, Rachel and of course Chandler sitting around a table in a kitchen]  
  
Ross: Soo...Chandler...how's it been? We haven't heard from you in such a long time...! Why'd you suddenly decide to come?  
  
Chandler: Oooh...I retired.  
  
Rachel: What?? But Chandler...you're only in your late 40's!  
  
Chandler: Yeah I know...but...things have changed.  
  
Ross: What's up man?  
  
Chandler: Well...lots of things.  
  
Rachel; We're listening.  
  
Chandler: I have found out something you guys...(R&R nod, confused) I'll be seeing Monica and Steph very soon...  
  
(at first R&R just stare at him with confused looks, but then Ross gasps)  
  
Ross: Oh my God...no! No, no, no! This can't be happening!!  
  
(Chandler just nods)  
  
Rachel: What are you talking about???  
  
Chandler: I've got a brain tumor. And my doctor says I've only got a little chance of surviving...(pauses, letting Rachel and Ross taking this all in)I just think it's my time...you know-we've all got "our time"...mine is just sooner than anyone elses.  
  
(Monica appears)  
  
Monica: that's right Chandler...  
  
Ross: What are you doing here then?! You need treatment!!  
  
Chandler: I dont want any...  
  
(rachel begins to cry)  
  
Chandler: You guys...please dont feel sad for me...because I'm not sad...well, a little bit-but I do know that I'll be seeing Monica and Steph again...and that's what's making me not so scared...I'm ready.  
  
(Ross and Rachel stare at Chandler's determined face and nod)  
  
Rachel: All right Chandler...we'll stand by you through this...but I hope you know what you're doing...  
  
Chandler: I do. When it comes to Monica...I always do.  
  
Rachel: for how long have you known?  
  
Chandler: 4 months...  
  
Rachel: And you never told us??  
  
Chandler: I never got the courage to...(everyone stays silent for a while)  
  
Ross: How long?  
  
Chandler: As long as I'm breathing...  
  
(fades out. Time Lapse: 1 month. Chandler is getting sicker by the day...and he doesn't really improve much or something, cause he's not getting any treatment. We fade in to that room where Chandler was sleeping before. He is now lying again in the bed, and it's dark. We can still see though that he is pretty pale. Suddenly Monica appears and sits where she sat before-beside him. Chandler, who hasn't been getting good deep sleeps, wakes up right away. This time his eyes really go wide and he turns to where Monica sat down.)  
  
~~  
  
It must be a dream...it just couldn't be!  
  
~~  
  
Chandler: Monica?!  
  
(Monica turns to him, a shocked look on her face)  
  
Monica: Chandler?! Do you see me??  
  
Chandler; (nods, looking scared) Am I dreaming? (rubs his eyes)  
  
Monica: (quietly) No Chandler...you're not dreaming...  
  
Chandler: Uh-yeah I am! I mean...y-y-you're...y-y-you're....dead.  
  
Monica: Like I didn't know that!  
  
Chandler: then...then...WHAT?!  
  
Monica: Chandler...calm down...you're going to wake up everybody...how are you supposed to explain you were talking to ME?  
  
Chandler: Are you real?  
  
Monica: Not exactly...but as real as you can imagine...  
  
Chandler: Um...how long have you been sitting here?  
  
Monica: What? You think I watch you change or something??  
  
Chandler: Mon-  
  
Monica: Ever since that day you came to the cemetery...  
  
Chandler: You heard-  
  
Monica: I hear everything Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Oh...umm...can I ask you a question?  
  
Monica: I guess so...  
  
Chandler: how come I can now suddenly see you?  
  
Monica: Um...Chandler...do me a favour...touch me.  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Monica; Just...here...(begins to move her hand closer to his)  
  
Chandler: What are you doing?  
  
Monica: Just checking...here-hold my hand...  
  
(Chandler slowly moves his hand closer to hers and finally touches it. A cold tingle went up his spine again. And he takes his hand away...)  
  
Chandler: I cant feel anything!  
  
Monica: (sighs) that means I'm not fully "real" yet...  
  
Chandler: What does that mean?  
  
Monica: you still have time...  
  
Chandler: What??  
  
Monica: You know...before...when you couldn't see me...well, that meant you were far away...but now...(looks at him sadly) your time is drawing nearer...  
  
(Chandler looks away from Monica quickly.)  
  
Chandler: Do you know how long?  
  
Monica: What am I, a calendar?!  
  
(Chandler shoots her a look and her smile disappears)  
  
Monica: I'm not really sure...  
  
(Chandler nods as we fade out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well...there you have it! Chapter 2!! I hope you guys all like it so far- just tell me what you think [if it's good] in a review!! Thanks for reading this guys...and the more reviews I get, well, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up!! Soooo...keep em' coming!!  
  
~rachel 


	3. What is Destiny?

Hey everybody! Thank you for all the nice reviews...and NO, I wont make it that depressing...and I'm actually going to try and make the ending end in a happy note(. All right?? So here is chapter 3! Read-of course, but then REVIEW!!  
  
* I Saw You In Heaven *  
  
(Monica and Chandler talked for a while longer until the early morning sun began to creep through the blinds, and Monica had to go before anyone would maybe come in. As they said goodbye, Chandler began to drift off-this time sleeping properly for the first time in weeks. He would soon be with Monica again...)  
  
~fades out. Later on...Chandler wakes up and takes a shower and heads downstairs.~  
  
(Melanie and a little boy are sitting by a kitchen table and two girls are watching TV in a living room-which Chandler passes through.)  
  
Melanie: good afternoon dad!  
  
Chandler: Afternoon? What time is it?!  
  
Melanie: 1 o clock...  
  
Chandler: Holy--!!  
  
Melanie: Dad...it doesn't matter...at least you finally got some GOOD sleep...you've been waking up WAY to early anyway...you know, sleeping like this might keep you heal-(stops after when she realises what she's saying)  
  
(Chandler just nods)  
  
Chandler: Sooo...what are you doing? Where's Mark?  
  
Melanie: He had an emergency meeting...he'll be back at about three. And this little squirt here is just sitting here on time out!  
  
(little boy[Joey...remember?] looks up at Chandler and pouts)  
  
Joey: Mommy's being mean...I didn't do anything!!  
  
[*by the way... recap on the names of Mel's kids...Melanie has three kids. One is Joey[the boy] one is Monica[the oldest] and then there's Steph...who is the youngest of the 3...]  
  
(the boy pouts yet again and puts his head back down in his arms)  
  
(Chandler plops down beside Melanie)  
  
Chandler: What happened to him?  
  
Melanie: (sighs) The usual disagreeing of what to watch on TV...  
  
(Chandler laughs slightly)  
  
Melanie: Oh yeah...I invited Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel to dinner...they'll be coming at 6. And Emma's coming too. And her husband...and kid.  
  
Chandler: Husband?? Kid?! And how come NOBODY told me any of this?!  
  
Melanie: I remember Emma trying to call you...but she said you never picked up...or something like that...  
  
Chandler: Hmm...I dont know...  
  
~fades out~  
  
(later on. It's about 5:30pm, so R&R and Emma&fam would be there soon. Chandler is in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He's kinda wet because he just got out of the shower. He looks pretty pale. Monica suddenly appears behind him. And of course, he can't see her reflection yet in the mirror.)  
  
Monica: (whispers) hey Chandler...  
  
Chandler: (Chandler jumps slightly and turns around) Monica!! I'm like half naked here!! And you scared me half to death!! (he gets this look but covers it up by smiling at her) Anyway...what are you doing here?  
  
Monica: Oh...I've decided to accompany you to dinner...well-of course, only YOU would see me...but yeah.  
  
Chandler: Hey you think that when I get to see you and feel you fully...uumm...the others will be able to see you too?  
  
Monica: I-I-I dont really know...(pauses. Chandler and Monica stare at each other) Uumm...so...  
  
Chandler: I gotta go get dressed...everyone will be here in a minute...(he begins to walk out of the bathroom, but then turns around) Mon??  
  
Monica: Hhmm?  
  
Chandler: have you seen Melanie? Isn't she beautiful?  
  
Monica: Yes Chandler...you have done a good job.  
  
Chandler: (smiles. But then gets a sad look) I know this might sound weird but...have you seen Joey?  
  
Monica: (smiles) Yes Chandler. (pauses when she sees Chandler's sad look) thank you for finally deciding to forgive him...but maybe you should have realised before-  
  
Chandler: Yeah...I know...I'm sorry I never listened to you Monica...I'm really, really sorry...if I could turn back-  
  
Monica: Well you cant...and the past doesn't really matter anymore Chandler...just think about the future now...  
  
Chandler: Yeah. My future with you.  
  
~~fades out~~  
  
(later on that night. Everyone is sitting around in the living room, talking and laughing. Ross and Chandler are talking between themselves in the corner of the room)  
  
Ross: How have you been feeling?  
  
Chandler: Ross...I've been fine...! You've got to stop asking me that!!  
  
Ross: Sorry chandler! But I'm just checking!  
  
Chandler: (nods) Okay...fine...  
  
Ross: So...what. Are you moving here for good now or something?  
  
Chandler: Well...I never really thought of that...but yeah, I think I am. I just got to find a place to stay...  
  
Ross: Why dont you just stay here? In Mel's?  
  
Chandler: Oh come on...I've already bothered my poor daughter TOO much...  
  
~fades out~  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
(Chandler and Monica are talking again, sitting on a porch swing [remember...when ever we see Monica it's sort of like the way Chandler sees her, so now she's getting more "real" looking])  
  
Monica: How's Melanie doing? I mean...I've been watching her and stuff...but she seems preoccupied about something...  
  
Chandler: I thought you knew all this stuff...!(teasingly)  
  
Monica: Yeah, about YOU silly...  
  
Chandler: Oh...I dont know really...  
  
Monica: Well then maybe you should ASK her!!  
  
Chandler: (nods) Good idea Mon! (sarcastically)  
  
Monica: (sighs) Chandler...you look so pale...  
  
Chandler: Yeah, I kind of notice that I look...um...DIFFERENT...people just stare at me...well, not STRANGERS...but Rachel and stuff, they all get worried looks when they just LOOK at me...  
  
Monica: yeah...well...-  
  
Chandler: Mon...the day is coming soon...isn't it?  
  
(before Monica can answer, Ross walks out of the back door.)  
  
Ross: Hey Chandler...who you talking to?  
  
Chandler: Huh...oh...Ross!! Hi...um...(glances at Monica who is still sitting there) Myself! I've started talking to myself lately...haha...silly me...!  
  
(Ross looks at him strangely and turns and looks out at the garden, which has a swimming pool and a cute swing set and stuff like that. A small smile is on his face. Chandler looks at Monica and she looks back at him)  
  
Ross: You know Chandler...I've been meaning to speak to you about something...  
  
Chandler: (turns to Ross who is still staring out at the garden) I know who you're really talking to...(pauses) I see you talking to "nothing" almost all the time...(pause) you talk to Monica...  
  
(Monica gets this look)  
  
Chandler: (worried) Um...what makes you think that?  
  
Ross: (turns to Chandler, a sad look in his eyes) Dont worry Chandler...I do it all the time too. (pauses and looks away again) But I think you're the only one she actually "answers"...  
  
(Monica gets a sad/touched look)  
  
Chandler: What makes you think that?  
  
Ross: She loved you so much Chandler...and well...me...(pause) I was JUST her brother...  
  
(Monica gets a sad look and she actually stands up and walks over to Ross. Chandler gets a scared look and tried to grab her hand, but of course she's not fully "solid" yet. Monica puts her hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross turns abruptly to Chandler with a smile on his face)  
  
Ross: Hey Chandler...  
  
Chandler: (relieved that Ross didn't feel anything) Yeah?  
  
Ross: I believe you when you say that you're going to be seeing Monica again...(pause) it just seems right...you guys were meant to be. (with that he turns around and walks back into the house)  
  
Chandler: (stares sadly after Ross and then looks at Monica who has tears in her eyes)  
  
~fades out~  
  
(it's later on that day, and we see Chandler coming up the stairs, walking down the hallway to the door at the end. But then he passes a door on the way and hears some quiet sobs. He gets a confused look and then knocks on the door. Without waiting for a answer, he opens the door and sees Melanie on a bed crying.)  
  
Chandler: Melanie?! (he closes the door and goes over to her quickly. He sits down beside her and puts his arm around her) What's wrong sweetheart?  
  
Melanie: Oh Dad...it's terrible...I thought that my life would never become messed up ever again! I thought I had the perfect family again...but it always ends up ruined.  
  
Chandler: What happened? Nothing's wrong...you've started a great family...  
  
Melanie: Well...there's something I haven't told you...  
  
Chandler: What's wrong?  
  
Melanie: Me and Mark have been fighting a lot lately...and well, today he told me that he doesn't think we can work it out anymore...and we're just past all that "forgive and forget" stuff...all the fights we had...well...they're just to horrible to forget...and we dont want to hurt the kids anymore...so we've decided that-  
  
Chandler: Oh no...! Melanie...that's not the only way to solve something! You have to work harder...because if you do this, one day you might end up regretting it!  
  
Melanie: But the kids are still young now! What if this happens again when they're older? They'll be affected more...  
  
Chandler: Well...yeah, but you made it through all the other fights...  
  
Melanie: That was when I knew I'd have someone to call on...someone to comfort me...you dad. You were like my inspiration...but now you're-you're- what if you're not here anymore when another fight comes up? What would I do then?  
  
(she begins to cry harder. Chandler hugs her and they sit there, swinging back and forth a bit, Melanie sobbing onto Chandler's shoulder. We go to the door and see Monica standing there, a very sad look on her face)  
  
~~  
  
Monica could always tell that Melanie needed her father a lot...but today she actually confessed it. He was her inspiration. Monica had always thought that once she got older she would start doing things "her way" but no, there she was, telling her father that she needed him so much. Monica could feel a pang of guilt sting her, and she couldn't help but look away from the site in front of her and leave the room...  
  
~~  
  
Melanie: Dad...I dont understand why you're not taking the treatment...I know that your reason is that you want to see mom again...but dont you think she'd want you to stay down here and help me-all, of us out? I really need you dad...doesn't that mean anything?  
  
Chandler: yes, but-  
  
Melanie: What if something happens, and you DONT see mom??  
  
Chandler: I-  
  
Melanie: then you would notice you should have stayed down here?? When it's too late?!  
  
Chandler: Mel...please...listen to me!  
  
Melanie; NO! I thought you would always be there for me...just like you said that day you came back after two years! You said you would never leave me!!  
  
Chandler: It's not my choice Mel!!  
  
Melanie: It IS dad!! Because you can have treatment! Treatment that might get you better-and help you survive!! I cannot believe you are giving up that easily!! Your time is NOT up dad!! You still belong here!!  
  
Chandler: Melanie...you dont understand...  
  
Melanie: I do understand!! I understand PERFECTLY...you dont want me anymore!! You just want to leave this earth to go to Mom and Steph!! You dont need me anymore-becasue you know you'll have better!!  
  
Chandler: Melanie...that is NOT true...you are my daughter...and I LOVE YOU!  
  
Melanie: Well then SHOW IT!  
  
(she gets up and runs into her bathroom and slams the door and locks it)  
  
Chandler: Melanie! Get out of there...I want to talk to you!! (pause) MEL?! Uughh...(he lies down flat on his back and waits.)  
  
(Time Lapse: a few hours. It's later that night, and lets say Chandler had asked Ross and Rachel to take the kids for one night so he could talk with Mel and everything. We now see him lying on the bed, and he is asleep. Monica appears and sits down lightly beside him)  
  
(We go to Chandler's face, and he flinches in his sleep. We see everything dark and suddenly there's a flash of bright white light[this is happening in a dream sort of thing]and Chandler sits up)  
  
Chandler: (whispers, since Melanie is in the bathroom, and could hear easily) Monica! Y-y-y-you're...real.  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Chandler: You're solid...I can see you and (touches her hand) feel you...perfectly.  
  
Monica: Oh God Chandler...  
  
Chandler: Does that mean-  
  
(Melanie suddenly walks out of the bathroom)  
  
Melanie: Dad...mom...we need to talk...  
  
Chandler: Um...you can see her?! (points at a shocked looking Monica)  
  
Melanie: What do you mean "you can see her" of course I can see mom!  
  
Chandler: I-uh...WHAT?!  
  
Melanie: Um...okay...what ever...I'm going to go downstairs and prepare dinner...the kids will be back soon...and they'll be so happy to see their grandparents again! (she walks out of the door)  
  
Chandler: Monica...what is happening here?!  
  
Monica: I dont know! We're like in this dream thing that shows how everything is going to be...but with ME around...I dont know...it's sort of confusing...  
  
Chandler: What do we do?! Why are we in this?!  
  
Monica: Chandler...dont you understand? We are doing this to see what is really meant to be! I saw what happened with you and Melanie...and she really needs you...but we have to see what is "destiny" here...you staying here with Melanie...or you coming with me.  
  
Chandler: but-but-  
  
Monica: No buts Chandler...this is very important...so what ever you do...dont mention any of this down stairs...just pretend that EVERYTHING is normal...you understand me?  
  
Chandler: (nods)  
  
Monica: All right...lets go figure out what destiny REALLY wants with you!  
  
(fades out)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Hahahahahahaha! I decided to leave you guys off there and wait until I got more reviews! Heehee. Actually, the review rate isn't that bad...but I just posted chapter 2 today...so I didn't want to make this that long. It's now 8 pages long!! I hope you people didn't fall asleep! * laugh * what ever. Thank you for keeping up with this...review now please...tell me what you think...and if I get a lot of reviews...I'll continue! I hope you like this so far...tata for now!  
  
~rachel 


	4. We Were Meant To Be Together

Hey everybody...sorry for letting ya wait a few days for this next part...I cant believe I'm actually busy! I'm like never busy...!! haha...I always write my fics before I do my HW...but now it's like the end of the 1st quarter in school...and well...got some HW catching up do to!! Anyway...thank you to all the people who are reading and reviewing to this...it seems like this aint one of my "popular" fics...haha. it doesn't matter...at least I have more than like 2 reviews. Here is chapter 4 for all you guys that asked for it!!  
  
~If I Saw You In Heaven~  
  
-We Were Meant To Be Together-  
  
(recap of last chapter: Monica and Chandler went into this dream thing that shows the future...but with Monica in it. But that means no Mark anymore...but that doesn't really matter.)  
  
(we now fade back in and see Monica and Chandler, looking kind of nervous, walking down the stairs. Suddenly the 3 kids[now older] run up to them)  
  
kids: Hello Grandma and Grandpa!!  
  
Chandler: Uh...hi kids...go get ready for dinner...  
  
Monica; Yeah...  
  
Kids: all right!! (they run off, and C&M glance at each other, small smiles on their faces)  
  
~time lapse: it's now after dinner~  
  
Monica's POV:  
  
As I watched Chandler and Melanie laughing about something, I couldn't help but notice how alike they were...and well, how much they loved each other. Yet again, another pang of guilt hit me...and I again wondered if Chandler was doing the right thing. This was the future...and Melanie seemed so happy with him around. No Mark, only the kids coming BACK from Mark's. The kids had grown so rapidly, and they were so beautiful...but did Melanie really need Chandler around? I will have to find out.  
  
(back to the present)  
  
(we see Chandler's room, and he's lying on the bed. He sits up like that whole thing was only a dream. Suddenly Monica appears beside him)  
  
Monica: Oh good...your up.  
  
Chandler: Monica...  
  
Monica: Chandler...do you now know what you have to do?  
  
Chandler: Not exactly...I mean, it's confusing...she didn't seem to need me THAT much...  
  
(Monica sighs and disappears, and Chandler gets a confused look)  
  
(we fade out to Melanie's room. And we see Monica appear there. We see Melanie sitting by her window sill staring up at the stars)  
  
Melanie: (whispers) Mommy...where ever you are up there...if you here me...please answer my questions...(pause) life has suddenly become so terrible...I just dont know what to do.  
  
(Monica approaches Melanie slowly, listening intently)  
  
Melanie: Do you really need daddy now? When his time is not up? Because I think he still belongs down here mom...(pause) I really need him...I mean, without Mark now, how do I keep this family going? I cant always bug Aunt Rachel or Emma...they've got families of their own to take care of...so please...if you really need him...I definitely can't stand in the way-but if you realise that his time is not really up...you'll let him stay down here with me.  
  
Monica: (whispers/sighs) Oh Melanie...  
  
(Monica disappears.)  
  
~time lapse: 1 month~  
  
(Mark and Melanie are now divorced for good. Chandler is still living with Mel, and it getting worse by the day.)  
  
(we fade into Chandler's room and we see him and Monica talking)  
  
Monica: How have you been feeling Chandler?  
  
Chandler: it's becoming pretty bad Monica...  
  
Monica: Oh no...(shakes her head) Chandler...I think you shouldn't just give up. You need to fight for your life...Melanie-  
  
Chandler: What-NOW you tell me?!  
  
Monica; Chandler please...it has just come to me...Melanie really needs you...  
  
Chandler: Well I need YOU Mon...  
  
Monica: Chandler...I've been here for the past 2 months...  
  
Chandler: Well what about all those years when we were apart??  
  
Monica: Maybe that was just destiny...  
  
Chandler: No Monica! That wasn't destiny...! WE were destiny...we were MEANT to be together...we ARE meant to be together...  
  
Monica: (quietly) Well...if we really are meant to be together...then how come we can't wait just a while longer? We've been already waiting for more than 20 years...cant you sacrifice just a few more for your daughter?  
  
(Chandler stays silent, staring into Monica's eyes)  
  
Chandler: It's too late Monica...(pause) look at me!  
  
Monica: When it comes to destiny-nothing is too late.  
  
(fades out)  
  
(later that night, we fade into Chandler's room. It's dark outside, and he is asleep. We go close to his face and we kinda go into his mind[that means we fade to the dream he is having])  
  
(we see a bright flash of white light, and we see this tunnel thing. On one end we see Monica and on the other we see Melanie...)  
  
Melanie: Daaddd...Daaddd...[she turns into the 13 year old mel} dad...[turns into Mel at the age of maybe 5] daddyy...I woowwee yoou...daddy...  
  
(we go to Monica)  
  
Monica: Chandler...cchooosseee your dessttiinny...  
  
(another bright flash of light and then it all slowly turns black, and we see no more)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry if this was short...it's 8:30pm...and I'm tired and want to go to bed...so I'll leave ya off there. If I get more than 5 reviews...I'll continue...aiight?? Oh yeah...just a quick thing that will happen in the next chapter:  
  
"what happened to Chandler when everything went dark? Will he finally be with Monica and Steph again...or will does destiny have another path in life for him??"  
  
find out in the next chapter!! If you review that is.....so click on that button...and do your thing!! Hahahahaha....hope you liked this chapter!! I'll put the next one up soon!! 


	5. Tears in Heaven

Hey everybody!! I'm sorry it took a while to put up this chapter...well, I'm happy I got at least 5 reviews...so I decided to continue!! Yay!! I hope you all like this...is it a bit to over exaggerated or something?? Tell me what you think guys!!  
  
**If I Saw You In Heaven**  
  
-Tears In Heaven-  
  
(I left off where Chandler had that dream and then suddenly it all went black and we faded out....)  
  
(Chandler woke up with the sound of birds chirping outside. He woke up very confused. The dream. He remembered it now...what had he chosen? He slowly got up and walked into his bathroom, for his "daily inspection" It had become a habit for Chandler to wake up, walk into his bathroom, and see how he looked that day. For some reason, he looked very different. He didn't look sick at all. Normally he would be a bit pale...or a bit green looking...but everything was fine with him today. Not only his looks, but he felt better too. No pain at all. What had happened? Is the disease just fooling around with my body suddenly? He actually felt like he had been cured-physically. Mentally, he was still very confused. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, and not bothering to change, he walked out of the bedroom door and started to descend down the stairs. He walked straight to the kitchen where he found Melanie.)  
  
Melanie: Hey dad...how are you feeling today?  
  
(it took a while for Chandler to answer. He didn't know how he was feeling...)  
  
Chandler: I-I---(he plops down on a chair) miraculously, I feel fine. It's been months since I've felt like this...  
  
Melanie: Oh...really? That's good.  
  
(silence filled the room after that. But after a few minutes Melanie cleared her throat)  
  
Melanie: Dad?  
  
Chandler: Hmmm...  
  
Melanie: I made an appointment with the family doctor...(Chandler turns to her abruptly) dont say ANYTHING. I just want to see how you're doing....physically.  
  
(Chandler stared at Melanie, and he knew that what ever he said would not make her change her mind. He nods)  
  
Melanie: Good. The appointment's at 12. You've got a while to get ready...  
  
(time lapse: a few hours. It is now about 12, and we see Chandler and Melanie sitting in this place that definitely is a doctors office. They are sitting there in front of a desk, looking around the room in separate directions. Suddenly a door opens and a man walks in...)  
  
Man(doctor): Well Mr. Bing....we have gotten the small test results back...and well, I have one question for you...  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Dr.: How long ago where you told that you had a brain tumour?  
  
Chandler: Uumm...about 5 months ago...  
  
Dr: And how come you didn't come to see a doctor after that?  
  
Chandler: Well...I-I-um...I didn't want to take treatment...  
  
Dr: Mr. Bing...you dont NEED treatment! You dont even HAVE a brain tumour!![I'll explain this later on...it could happen guys!! Please dont stop here...]  
  
(Chandler's mouth falls open and he stares at the doctor as if he's crazy)  
  
Melanie: WHAT?!  
  
Dr: All the tests...they show NOTHING!  
  
Melanie: But...but...a few days ago...he looked terrible....!! He could hardly even move! And-(pause) how could the doctor be wrong?  
  
Dr: We cant ALWAYS be right you know...(pause) you had that check up in Seattle, right Mr. Bing?  
  
(Chandler who was staring off into space snaps back into reality)  
  
Chandler: Huh...? Oh...yeah....Seattle.  
  
Dr: Which hospital?  
  
Chandler: *********...here...I actually have my doctors number...(he takes out a wallet from his pocket and takes a card out of it. He hands it to the doctor and then turns away again)  
  
Dr: Thank you...  
  
(silence for a while)  
  
Melanie; Um....is it for sure?  
  
Dr: Yes...I think it is...  
  
Melanie: (looks so happy) thank you doctor! I wasn't expecting this at all!  
  
Dr: When you told me what was wrong...I didn't think I'd get a report back that said he was perfectly healthy either...! (pause) Anyway...I've got to get to a small meeting...so I'll be leaving now...if you have any questions what so ever, just give me a call! (he walks out of the room with one last smile and wave...)  
  
Melanie: (whispering) Dad? Can you believe this?  
  
Chandler: (turns to Melanie and sees tears begin to well up in her eyes) No...I cant.  
  
Melanie: It's like a miracle...(pause) I thought I was going to lose you for good....(pause) forever.  
  
Chandler: Melanie...even if it was true...you KNOW I would have never left you completely.  
  
Melanie: Yeah, but I was scared that I would never see you again...(tears begin to fall)  
  
Chandler: Yeah-and I was scared of not being there for you...(they hug and we fade to a corner of the room, where we see Monica.)  
  
Monica's POV: (v/o)  
  
As I watched them, I actually felt good with myself. I had done the right thing. Yes, it did take lots of thinking...and regretting. I had to give up Chandler. He does not remember anything about what happened these two months...well, only the parts when I was with him. He wont even remember that I was the one that helped him through this all...(pause) but that doesn't really matter...Melanie is happy...and she deserves it 100%...  
  
~~  
  
(as we see Chandler and Melanie hug, Monica slowly fades away, a small sad smile on her face; tears staining her smooth, pale skin.)  
  
Monica: (whispers) Goodbye Chandler...until we meet again...  
  
(she then fades away fully)  
  
(then, a song starts playing, and we begin to fade from Chandler and Melanie...slowly...and when the song ends, they're fully disappeared.)  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I must be strong and carry on,  
  
Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
  
Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please. Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven....  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Well...there you have it guys!! The last chapter!! I'm so sorry it was so short...but that's all I could think of!! Haha!! But hey...if I get a lot of reviews...I might just do an epilogue!![if you guys want me to]  
  
Oh yeah...I said I would explain that thing before...with Chandler suddenly not having that sickness. I have two reasons. One: it could actually happen!! It happened with my dad! He was told here where I live that he had a heart disease...and over the summer we go for a vacation to North Carolina...and he gets a check up at a hospital there...and NOPE, no heart disease!! Freaky huh??  
  
Two: this is a super natural fic...and if you dont believe that thing about my dad...just think of it as a mere "miracle" LOL!  
  
Anyway...I'm done now. So....please make me happy and review!! AIIGHT?! I actually made a happy ending this time....so be happy!! Coz I could definitely write a sad one!! ( but I wanted to be nice....since you guys who read my other fics had to endure with sad stuff...anyhoo....I hope you guys enjoyed "I thought you were my friend" and THIS, it's sequel "If I Saw You In Heaven" remember-if you want a epilogue, email me or REVIEW!!! Bye guys....thanks for reading!! I'm be writing more soon!  
  
~rachel 


	6. Miracles

Hey guys!! I decided to do an epilogue! Yay!! Hehehe...some of you asked for one...and I wasn't planning to write one...but then I read your review ****{not going to mention the name...but you know who you are, and thanks!!] and you pointed out something good!! Why had Chandler been feeling so bad, physically? I never really did explain it....I mean, if he was feeling bad and stuff....it couldn't suddenly just not be there...WHAT was making him feel bad?? Well...I got an idea now...and this chapter[epilogue] is going to explain it!! So...please read on...and review!! Thank you for pointing that out in the review!! (oh yeah...just remember...right after he was told about not having the tumour, he completely lost memory about ever seeing Monica and stuff...)  
  
~If I Saw You In Heaven~  
  
Chandler walked in the park as the sun began to set. A few days had gone by since he found out that he didn't have the brain tumour he was told he had had. He didn't understand...what had happened? He had been feelings the effects of a tumour...why had it suddenly gone away? He had asked the doctor over the phone, and even he had no explanation...he just called it a 'miracle'. Chandler didn't like being the miracle, he wanted the truth, the explanation. He tried looking back over the past few weeks, but he didn't remember anything-that was also hard to explain. He found a bench and sat down, still pondering over what had happened over the past month. Was he losing his mind? What was going on? He looked up at the sky.  
  
Chandler: (whispers) Is this your way of torturing me or something? Maybe it WASN'T my time...maybe I made a mistake-but PLEASE, help me through this!! Give me a sign...or SOMETHING!  
  
Nothing happened. He sat there for ten more minutes, still looking up. He felt a sudden pain in his neck and he looked down at his feet right away. He had done too many things...he had messed with fate...and this was what he got. Pain and suffering. Melanie had been so happy when she heard that nothing was wrong-but she didn't know the confusion and the pain he was going through. He had lost his memory of the past few weeks...sometimes he even forgot how Monica looked like...and how life had been before. He didn't want to forget those thing, they were the things that helped keep him going...but somehow, they were slowly fading away...  
  
Chandler: Why are you doing this?! They were my family! Nobody should forget their family!! Why would you want that?!?!  
  
Again, nothing happened. Chandler sighed deeply and stood up. The street lights had been turned on, as darkness creeped over New York city. Chandler walked under the dim lights of central park, feeling like depression was swallowing him up. He didn't want this...he didn't want his life to be this way...he had a daughter, who still somehow needed him...he would have to make some sacrifices for her...because he knew, that she was the only thing left in his life.  
  
As he walked, a cold breeze picked up, and struck his back. The winter was approaching, and Chandler knew it would be a long one. But he would survive through it, with the memories walking towards him everyday, and the remaining part of his family, sitting around with him, laughing and talking about the past, and predicting playfully about what the future would bring them. All the odds of leaving that behind where against Chandler...and he was satisfied. He then noticed that this his life was as good as it could get.  
  
He looked up at the sky again and smiled. He knew that Monica was somewhere up there, smiling down at him. He had figured it out...he had finally figured out what he wanted to do with his life, and he couldn't be more satisfied. He knew that she was somewhere up there; along with Steph...both beautiful angels...waiting for the day that they would all be reunited again. He had been the miracle, and he knew that this had SOMETHING to do with destiny...he just couldn't put his finger on the right thing.  
  
(with that the camera slowly moves upwards, Chandler, who is still walking, getting farther and farther away. Until he finally disappears. We go up to the sky and we see one star twinkle brightly, and then we fade out.)  
  
~The End~  
  
And there you have it!! That's a wrap!! See...it's supernatural fic...so I mentioned lots of stuff about miracles.....I hope you liked it...and I hope you didn't find it pathetic!! Heehee! So please...if you enjoyed it and have something nice to say, please review and tell me your thoughts. It'll mean a lot to me.  
  
~rachel~ 


End file.
